O' Spinny Mine
by iggychan89
Summary: Steven and Spinel's daughter wakes up in the middle of the night, and Steven comforts her back to sleep. [For day 30 of Stevineltober, Free Prompt]


**A/N: **You ready for a Stevineltober prompt? Because I am! I I'm still not sure what to label this one as to be honest. If there was a "family" prompt, it would fit right in, but eh. I suppose it will just go with day 30 and be a free day. Thus, this is "family".

As a note, any prompt I write will take place within TAoLaF's canon, though typically after the main series since, you know, I don't want to spoil what happens within.

O' Spinny Mine

A low whimpering slowly woke Steven up from his restful slumber. He cracked open his tired eyes and looked down at his still sleeping wife, of whom he had his arm wrapped around. She was using his hand as a secondary pillow, one of her own arms enclosed around his own.

Well, that certainly explained why his whole arm was completely numb of any feeling. She was a sneaky little gem, she probably waited until he was fast asleep before- the whimpering got louder and woke Steven up even more, breaking him from his thoughts. _'Right, Spinny. Get to Spinny.'_

Swiftly, and stealthily, he got his arm back from Spinel, though his whole arm dropped like a lead brick it was so numb. Oh how he hated when the happened. Quickly kissing his arm, he got feeling back in his arm instantly and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He got up from the bed and walked the three feet to the little pink bassinet that was settled nearby. Hovering over it, he smiled sleepily down at his fussing four-month-old daughter.

"What's wrong my little Spinny?" He asked, reaching in to pick her up. He never bothered to keep his voice down anymore, Spinel could sleep, and _has _slept, through a hurricane. He honestly had no idea, even after all these years, how she did it. To be honest, Steven was a bit jealous about it. She was a rock that slept like, well, a _rock_.

Cupping the back of Spinny's head, he rested her against his shoulder and walked over to the rocking chair that was situated in the corner of the room. Steven sat down gently and grabbed the, as Spinel liked to call it, rock-a-bye blanket from the nearby table and draped it over him and his daughter. He slowly started to rock the chair, humming a soothing lullaby as he did so.

Little Spinny had been a complete surprise, and when he said surprise, he meant _surprise_. They of course had no idea Spinel had ended up pregnant for several months. None of them even _knew_ any other gem other than a diamond could get pregnant. They had tried to figure it out, of course, but eventually they just chalked it up to just being another "Steven Thing™".

Spinel had later confirmed, to just him, that she had shapeshifted the necessary parts for such a thing to happen because she was curious about what it was like to have the more _inner_ female organs. He had known she was quite a powerful shapeshifter, but to know she could achieve what his own mother had? That was on another level.

Speaking of which, Steven had started freaking out along with the rest of his family, and rightfully so. They feared that what had happened to Rose would happen to Spinel, but that had not ended up being the case. At nine months, she had gone into labor and had given birth to their daughter like a normal human would. Well, not _normal_, per se. The birth had been so easy for her that he knew human mothers would glare at her in jealousy if they knew.

The moment he held his newborn daughter in his hands, he fell in love with her. She was the cutest little baby he had ever seen. Her long, dark pink, and curly hair; her cute little button nose; her chubby little cheeks. She was absolutely adorable with her mix of his and Spinel's features, and her own little round pink gem that laid right at the bottom of her neck. Spinny was the apple of everyone's eye.

Well, not everyone's. Spinel had been... aloof about her own baby. At first. Steven did not understand why Spinel would act so cold towards her own child, but eventually he understood. Gems did not have a natural maternal instinct that mammals did, so he sought to rectify that as best as he possibly could.

It worked, a little _too_ well. She became rather possessive and protective of Spinny to the point that she had even chased her own father-in-law out of the house when he tried to hold her. Steven then had to fix _that _issue, but eventually she calmed down after the third month. He noticed she still twitched every so often when someone else that was not him gave their baby attention, but it was better than her running them out of their home like an angry mother cat at least.

Steven grunted quietly as he thought back on all of this. He was only twenty, he should not have to deal with an angry mama Spinel, or have to raise a child yet, but here he was, rocking his infant daughter with his wife of two years sleeping nearby.

His life was even crazier now than it had been in the last seven years, but he would not change it for the world.

Cute babbling broke him from his thoughts, and he looked down at his mostly-gem daughter with love. She seemed to only be a quarter human, which he thanked his lucky stars for since it made raising her _so_ much easier.

"Did you just want some attention, my love?" In response, Spinny grabbed on to his night shirt and shoved her other hand in to her mouth, gumming on it. He chuckled at just how adorable she was. She was rarely ever fussy, and since she was mostly a gem, she rarely needed to eat or drink anything, which saved a _ton_ of money on food and diapers. She just seemed to grow naturally on her own without a whole lot of nourishment, too. The perks of being three quarters gem, he guessed.

His dad had commented on how he wished _he_ had been as easy to raise, but of course he had been joking about it. He absolutely loved his granddaughter and often spoiled her rotten.

Spinny loved Greg just as much, it seemed. Every time he came over, she would squeal and wiggle around in happiness. She _hated_ it when he left and would often end up wailing her poor little lungs out, and nothing Steven or Spinel did would calm her down.

Spinel had felt jealous, and a bit of resentment, towards Greg because of it. Steven had a hard time trying to convince her that their daughter loved them just as much, but it was not easy. Eventually he just told her that Spinny was just a baby and did not really understand why _one_ of her favorite people would just leave, so it upset her. It did _not_ mean she did not love her parents in the slightest.

In the end he got through to his moody wife, which he was thankful for.

Spinny liked her gem... aunts too, though Garnet often scared her, but Steven reassured her that his daughter would come to love her soon enough. Garnet, of course, said she knew this, but thanked Steven for the reassurance nonetheless.

The diamonds however... Well, let's just say Spinny's screams of terror could have been heard a town over. Steven decided that he would reintroduce them when she was older and could understand that they would not hurt her.

All of this in just the past four months.

Groaning quietly, Steven looked down at his now sleeping child and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, my sweet little princess," he said softly, before standing up and gently placing her back into her bassinet. He cracked his back before making his way back into bed and pulled Spinel into his chest with a soft sigh.

"I watched the two of you, you know." Steven's eyes flew open and he looked down into magenta ones. When did she turn around?

"Oh." Was his response. "When did you even wake up?"

"When you got out of bed. I always know when you're not next to me, husband mine," she said, reaching up to boop his nose.

Steven chuckled. Of course, how could he forget? She had what he called a "Steven Sense". It used to annoy him at times when he was younger, but it was kind of endearing to him now since she had matured herself over the years.

He rested his forehead against hers and held her tight, staring lovingly into her eyes.

"You and Spinny have so much in common," he suddenly stated. Spinel raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh? Besides us sharing DNA, what else do I have in common with a four-month-old infant?"

Leaning closer, Steven replied, "how much I love the both of you," and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. He reached up and gently combed his fingers through her hair before she suddenly shifted to straddle him and deepen the kiss. He moaned as she rubbed against him and trailed kisses down his neck.

Steven sighed in resignation as he knew what she wanted. That was one thing he knew he would never get used to: Spinel's never ending libido.

He quickly put a bubble around the bassinet before it got any further. He did not want to scar their child this early on. Spinel could be quite the wild mare in their lovemaking, after all.

And he loved her all the more for it.

End

**A/N: **Well, I hoped you like the introduction of Spinny! I have another one-shot planned about her, when she is a teenager.

These little fics can be read on their own, but they do take place after The Art of Love and Friendship, once that monster of a fic is (hopefully) finished.

Until next time!


End file.
